


Art: Water

by mekare



Series: Four Elements [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: First in the four elements series: Kono Kalakaua.
Series: Four Elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675270
Kudos: 5





	Art: Water




End file.
